


The Overlord and The Deity

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Godstiel Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seem to have found yourself in a bit of a situation, Overlord,” a voice whispered in Misha’s ear, his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overlord and The Deity

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt on Tumblr "The line 'bent over the grand piano', and whatever pairing you feel like."

If you asked Misha, he wouldn’t be able to tell you where he was or how he got there. One minute he was sitting in his trailer, the next he was somewhere else. The only light in the room was the flickering of candles and the warm glow of a fire burning in a fireplace. Misha looked around the room, confusion on his face. In the far corner stood a grand piano, with someone seated in front of it. 

The other man was hidden in shadows, but Misha could tell there was something very familiar about him. The next thing he knew, Misha found himself bent over the grand piano, a hard body pressed tightly against him from behind. He heard a laugh, a laugh so hauntingly familiar it sent chills down his spine.

“You seem to have found yourself in a bit of a situation, Overlord,” a voice whispered in Misha’s ear, his voice.

He swallowed hard, trying to turn in the other man’s grip. The other man laughed again, grinding against him harshly.

“There’s only room for one Supreme being, Misha, and that’s me,” the other man, who Misha was sure was Godstiel, whispered, his hands roughly stripping Misha.

Misha stood still, trying not to react to the feelings the other man, no the god, was drawing from him. He could feel a mouth on his neck, sucking and biting and licking at him, causing him to shudder with want. 

“You want this, Misha. I know you, inside and out, don’t try and deny it,” the deity said, his voice rough in Misha’s ear. One of his hands moved to rest on Misha’s throat, not holding just resting there, and his other moved to stroke Misha’s cock.

Misha let out a small whimper as the other man began to push all his buttons, as if he knew exactly what would drive Misha wild. Part of Misha knew that as a god it was a given that he would know. “Oh, fuck,” Misha said with a groan as he felt a slicked finger brushing at his hole. He hadn’t even noticed that the hand that had been on his throat was removed until he felt the probing finger. 

He bent over more, his finger scratching at the top of the piano, as Godstiel slowly entered his body with that torturous finger. Misha saw stars behind his eyes as the deity brushed against his prostate, cursing as want and need surged through his body. He lost track of all time, lost in pleasure as Godstiel worked him open slowly but surely, the hand that had been on Misha’s cock moving to pinch and caress his nipples. 

Godstiel worked in almost total silence, every so often making a pleased sound as Misha begged and pleaded for more. When he knew Misha was ready he pulled his fingers out, laughing lightly at the whimper that fell from the mortal’s mouth. “Shh, human, I’ll take care of you. I am a loving god.”

Misha cursed, his voice rough and broken as he felt the blunt head of Godstiel’s cock nudging at his entrance. Misha’s yell echoed throughout the room as he was entered in one fast, harsh thrust.  
Godstiel gripped Misha tightly by the hips, pounding into him with brutal thrusts. The whole time he kept repeating that this was how you honored your god. 

Misha agreed, words falling from his mouth as the deity used his body for his pleasure. He bit back a curse, throwing his head back in ecstacy when Godstiel wrapped a hand around his cock once more, stroking him a few times before Misha was coming all over the side of the piano. He heard a rough laugh, then a sound that he could only describe as a roar before he felt the deity coming deep inside of him.

Misha was shoved against the piano, and lay panting there for a few moments. He didn’t have much time to rest though, as he found himself fully clothed once more. Misha turned to speak to the deity, but when he looked he was back in his trailer, seated on his couch. 

He shook his head, trying to clear it from the obviously odd dream he had just had. Standing, Misha realized he was sore, very sore in places that normally didn’t hurt. He walked to the mirror, and noticed teeth marks and hickies along his neck. He saw a piece of paper taped to the mirror and looked at it.

The words written on made his breath catch in his throat: “There is only room for one deity, Misha, but I can assure you that you have pleased your god and I look forward to you servicing me again.”


End file.
